


with the love of something ice cold

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Angst, F/M, Government Agencies, Mermaids, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Legend tells of the mermaids who reside in the waters near Lian Yu. They are beautiful, but deadly. Their songs lure the unsuspecting to their deaths and they enjoying playing with their food. Oliver Queen is thrown from a boat and into the unforgiving ocean. He is saved by one of the Lian Yu sirens. She is beautiful and friendly and Oliver is quick to fall for her, but Felicity cannot love him back. Not only is she a deadly creature, but her heart is made of ice as cold as the ocean she lives in. Oliver believes he can thaw it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [when silly games become big ideas](http://felicityollies.tumblr.com/post/166484984362/with-the-love-of-something-ice-cold) literally whoever the anon was who sent me that title.... thank you??? the idea has been nagging at me forever and this last week has been like nonstop mermaids floating through my head.

  
Waves crashed against the boat, rocking it back and forth. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was only going to be a short trip with his father. Something fun, but it was quickly turning into a nightmare. The storm seemed to come out of nowhere. It rained hell down upon them, drenching everything in sight. Their small boat never stood a chance.

Oliver gasped as he was tossed into the unforgiving sea, “Dad!” he screamed just before the water pulled him under.

He swallowed gulps of ice cold sea water. His lungs filled as he struggled and thrashed under the water. Darkness surrounded him. The only bit of light was a few flashes of lightning above the surface. He watched it get further and further away as he was pulled in deeper.

Oliver was barely twenty-two. He couldn’t die like this. Not like this. Lost to the ocean. No one would even know. He tried to push himself up, but his lungs were fighting him. No air, no energy to keep going.

_Please._ He begged. _Please don’t let me die down here._

The edges of his vision began to darken. His movements slowed and he started to drift lower into the ocean. The last thing he remembered was a claw like grip on his arms and a flash of sharp teeth near his face before everything went black.

Oliver coughed, turning his head water spilled from his mouth and onto sand. It burned coming up, but he could suddenly breathe much easier. He lie flat on the ground, wondering what the hell was going on. But then his gaze fell on her.

She leaned over him, long blonde hair fell around her face. Moonlight shone around her, creating an angelic like halo around her. She stared at him with eyes as blue as the ocean. When she shifted, his eyes moved lower and he realized she was not wearing anything to cover her chest.

He flicked his gaze back to her eyes, “You saved me.”

“Maybe,” she whispered.

Her hand moved over his chest and he shivered.

“I thought I heard a voice this way!” a man’s voice came from somewhere behind him.

The woman on top of him made a sound in her throat that could only be called a growl. Another woman and a very large man burst forward through some trees and came running towards them.

“You’re not going to take another one,” the woman pointed a gun at his savior.

“What,” Oliver sputtered, “She just saved me.”

The blonde woman hissed and moved away from him. Oliver whipped his head to the side to watch her. His eyes widened. Her lack of clothing was the least of his worries. In the place of her legs was a long fishtail. The color was a mix of pink and red; the scales shimmered in the moonlight. A mermaid.

She moved quickly and back into the water where she had come from.

The other woman lowered her gun, “You got lucky, kid.”

Oliver coughed, “What are you talking about… what is going on… was she really a mermaid?”

He was pretty sure he had actually died when he fell off the boat and this was all some kind of twisted afterlife dream or something. Or maybe he was in a coma. Yes, a coma.

The large man reached down and helped him to his feet. He wobbled as he stood. His eyes moved out to the ocean. Everything was calm now. There was no sign of his boat or his father. He had no idea how far away he was from where they had crashed. His stomach tightened. What if he was the only one who survived?

“C’mon, lets get you in something warm,” the man said, “I’m John Diggle by the way. This is my wife, Lyla.”

She nodded.

“Oliver Queen,” he said quietly.

Oliver swallowed thickly and followed them into the jungle. They brought him to a small camp. There were a few others with them, but most importantly there was a large fire waiting for them. Lyla sat him down by the fire and sent John to fetch him the dry clothes.

“How did you get here?” she asked.

He shrugged, “My boat went down in a storm. Or… at least I went over. I don’t know what happened after that. I don’t know if my dad survived,” his eyes welled up with tears, “I got here because that woman… mermaid saved me.”

“She didn’t save you,” Lyla sounded as if she was trying to keep herself from snapping at him, “She was toying with you.”

She nodded at one of the other men. He stood, disappearing inside of a tent. When he returned, he handed Lyla a large file.

She sighed, “I’m sorry about what happened, but now that you’re here it’s imperative that you’re aware of what is going on,” she opened the file, “Siren Oceanus.”

He frowned as he leaned in closer to take a look.

“My group here is studying these creatures. You can call them mermaids, I suppose, but Siren is a more correct term. There are arguments separating the two, but they are generally the same and they are dangerous,” she continued, “We’ve lost several good men to them.”

Lyla paused when John came back. He nodded for Oliver to follow him. There was so much going on, he didn’t know how to take it. Mermaids? Sirens? He didn’t think these things even existed yesterday. They were just silly things that his little sister liked. Now, he was on an island somewhere, his father was probably dead, and he had been saved or not saved by a mercreature.

John led him to an empty tent. Well, it was relatively empty. There was a cot and a few belongings inside, but he could only assume it belonged to one of the dead men. He didn’t know how to feel about taking the place of a dead person. But he supposed it was better than sleeping on the ground.

“Your wife is intense,” Oliver mumbled, taking the fresh clothes from John.

He laughed, “Just a little.”

Oliver sat back down beside Lyla after he had changed clothes, “Then why did she save me? I don’t even think we’re even anywhere near where I fell. If she wanted to kill me, why bring me all the way here where there are people to help me?”

“These creatures aren’t straight forward,” Lyla argued, “They’re beautiful, they may seem kind, but they will play with you until they get bored.”

He shook his head.

She opened her mouth again, but John spoke, “He’s been through a lot, Lyla.”

With a grumble and a sigh, she nodded, “But I will leave him with one last warning before we all turn in for the night. Do not listen to her song. You will hear it because she has marked you for death, but you must ignore it.”

He nodded slowly, “Okay.”

* * *

Oliver tossed and turned all night. How could a person sleep with so much weighing on them? He needed to know what happened to his father, but he feared he never would. He needed to know more about his mermaid, but he doubted Lyla would let him anywhere near her. So, he lie in bed, staring at the ceiling of his tent as the sun began to rise.

He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. The softest melody hit his ears. It was the sweetest humming he had ever heard. More beautiful than anything he could have ever imagined. It lilted on the wind, pulling him towards the entrance of the tent. He slid from the cot and walked towards the flap. Stepping out into the new morning sun, he followed the sound. It tugged at his heart, making it beat faster.

He nearly tripped over roots and branches as he stumbled his way to the beach.

The woman from before lie on the sand waiting for him. She was on her stomach, with her arms folded in front of her and her head gently resting on her hands. The humming grew louder, the closer he got to her. He thought his heart by burst just from the sound; he fell to his knees in front of her and the humming finally stopped.

She giggled and drew herself up onto what would have been her hip.

“Why did you save me?” he breathed.

“Because I wanted to,” she said simply.

“What’s your name?”

“Felicity,” she purred, “It means intense happiness,” her eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke.

“I’m Oliver,” he sighed and leaned into her, “and I want to kiss you.”

Oliver had never been awkward with woman before, but he felt almost shy and desperate when it came to her.

She grinned mischievously, “Then kiss me.”

He leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers. She was cold. Ice cold. Her hands went to his face, just as freezing and wet. She latched onto him and held tight. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of the kiss even if she was cold and wet.

His chest began to tighten as if he couldn’t breathe. It didn’t make sense. He had an amazing track record for making out. Her grip seemed to get tighter.

A gunshot went off behind him. She pulled back, hissing loudly as she did the night before. As soon as she let go of him, he could breathe again. He fell back into the sand as she flipped away from him and back into the water. His hand went to his chest. Had she been trying to steal the oxygen from his lungs? No, it couldn’t be.

“We need to get you home before that monster kills you,” Lyla spat.

He wheezed, “Sounds like a plan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to finish off mermay with some updates....

Felicity lifted her head out of the water, just enough for her eyes and nose to penetrate the surface. The human was on the beach again. Stupid. It was like he wanted her to come after him. She smirked to herself as she watched him. He could have truly been waiting for her. The boy seemed intrigued by her, but then again they all did. She didn’t normally play with them this way, but there was something about this one that piqued her curiosity.

Felicity had been swimming by when his boat went down. She saw both him and the other man on the small yacht. Part of her wanted to let them drown and give them to the sea, but then she heard it. The beat of a wild heart. It called to her. The rapid beat of fear nearly hid the call beneath; a call to the sea, a desire to be free, and a wildness that had long been caged. She curled her fingers into his shirt and pulled him close. How could a human have a heartbeat so similar to her own? Though, hers was cold and knew not how to love like this human’s did. 

She took him to the shores where she knew other humans reside, but she knew she would be back for him. It was her duty as a siren of the sea to kill the men that dare set foot in her territory. She could play with him for awhile, but eventually he would have to meet his fate just like the rest of them. Just like the rest of the men hiding on the island.

Felicity almost did it. She could have stolen the oxygen from his lungs if she hadn’t been interrupted, but part of her was glad that she didn’t finish the job. He was delicious and she wanted another taste.

She swam quietly towards the shore. A soft hum erupted from her chest and throat. It was a song just for him. Every song was slightly different, the pitch and the tune unique to each person. His song was like a lullaby, sweet and gentle. She smiled as he turned his head and looked towards her.

Oliver walked to the edge of the water, meeting her there, “I’m not supposed to see you,” he whispered breathlessly.

“Then why are you here?” she leaned up on the sand, crossing her arms under her bare chest. 

He visibly swallowed and dropped down in front of her, “I wanted to see you again.”

Felicity smiled sweetly.

“Did you try to kill me?”

“Yes,” she giggled.

He seemed startled, “Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

“Why didn’t you finish the job?”

“Because I changed my mind.”

“Why?” he continued to probe.

She rolled her eyes, “I decided you were worth another kiss.”

“Maybe I don’t want to kiss you again,” he crossed his own arms.

“You’re cute,” she giggled again.

He frowned and looked away from her. She leaned up on her hands and crawled towards him, not so slow that he could get away, and put her hands on his knees. Felicity squeezed his legs as she looked into his eyes from only inches away.

“Don’t look so sad, Oliver,” she grinned.

“My dad died and you’re trying to kill me,” he muttered.

“Not today,” she purred.

“What do you mean, not today?”

“I won’t kill you today, but maybe tomorrow.”

“That’s reassuring.”

Felicity suddenly slung her entire body into him, using her weight to knock him backwards onto the beach.

“Would you like me to change my mind again?”

He rolled just as quickly, pinning her arms in the sand and thoroughly startling her, “I have a lot of practice with this,” he smirked.

She smacked him in the ass with her tail, hard.

“Ow,” he whined.

“I think not,” but she couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up in her throat. It was not often that a human took her by surprise.

He leaned back on his heels, making sure not to sit on her tail. She pushed herself up and moved a little closer. His eyes moved over her body and up to her eyes.

“I’ve never seen anything….. anyone as beautiful as you.”

Felicity motioned with one finger for him to come back to her. He leaned in, pressing his hands in the sand on either side of her. Oliver straddled her body gently and kissed her again.

“I thought you didn’t want to kiss me again,” she teased.

He gave her a look, a pout that brought her such amusement. She kissed his lower lip before dragging her tongue across it. His taste was so salty sweet. Intoxicating. She threaded her fingers through his hair, gripping tightly. Her lips attached to his tightly as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He groaned, sucking on her tongue.

She pulled him back back, tugging him backwards at the same time, “I could eat you up,” she breathed out.

Felicity let go of him and he pulled the rest of the way back, falling to the side.

“You don’t mean that literally do you,” he panted.

All she did was smile.

He shook his head, “You wouldn’t. I don’t believe that.”

She shrugged.

He sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head towards the sun, “What did I get myself into?”

“It will all be over tomorrow.”

“When you come back to kill me?” he peered an eye open at her.

She nodded.

“Maybe I’ll let you.”

She laughed, “Silly boy. You don’t have any choice in the matter.”

Felicity paused, listening towards the trees.

“They’re looking for me, huh?”

“Yes,” she pulled away from him quickly and made her way back into the sea.

“Oliver,” she heard the woman known as Lyla speak, “Was she here again?”

Felicity stayed close by, listening with curiosity.

“No.”

“You’re wet and covered with sand,” Lyla said impatiently.

“I took a nap on the beach.”

She wondered why this human was lying for her; she didn’t need his protection. It was almost sickenly sweet.

“Just get up, I have news and we’re not discussing it out here.”

They shuffled off after that. Felicity dipped back down into the water and swam back to her home. Tomorrow she would definitely be done with him. He was of no use to her other than some mild amusement. If her sisters discovered she was keeping a human around to play with, she would never hear the end of it. But he was fun and tasty.

Mermaids were supposed to drown their victims. Some went as far as to steal their hearts. She was sure that her sisters had utterly torn Oliver’s father apart and had she not stolen Oliver away, he would have met the same fate. They were bloodthirsty creatures. Not only was it their duty to rid the sea of sailors, but they enjoyed it too.

Felicity had been a creature of the sea for a very long time, but Oliver was the only human to ever cause a stir.

She wasn’t sure what to think about that.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
